Midnight Love
by Amestisti
Summary: A artic kitsune shows up and befriends shippo, but he gets kidnapped by sesshoumaru. what will the kitsune do? why does Sesshoumaru seem to know her? 00csesshy incomplete for now
1. Someone New

Ok first off my other fanfic Silver dog in the night was a disgrace and i was getting no creative thoughts to add to the story so sorry to those who reviewed and actually liked the story. This one i hope will turn out better than the last.  
  
Discailmer: do i even have to tell ya? a 13 year old couldn't possibly own Inuyasha or any other characters. Besides Zumi of course.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
The forest was quiet and peaceful. The leaves filtering the yellow light from the sun, bathing the forest in green. The trees stood tall and proud, but none as proud as the God's tree. It stood straight in the middle of Inu-yasha's forest. Resting benieth it's magnifacent glory was an artic fox. Its head resting on its two front paws. the fox's tail was wrapped around it and was tipped in gold.  
  
The birds, suddenly, took to the air at the sound of a loud thud. The fox jumped up and, stealth like, ran tword the sound. It chrouched low, taking cover under som bushes. What it saw was a surprise to it. A girl of about fifteen was standing, hands on hips, glaring at a human shaped hole. Her raven black hair blew in the soft breeze - down wind of the fox. A young kitsune stood behind her legs and was making a most unpleasent sound.  
  
"Shippo, what's the matter?" the young girl asked the kitsune.  
  
Shippo didn't reply, he was to busy staring at the bushes in which the fox was hiding. A growl came form the hole as the wind changed direction. Before the fox knew what was happening a clawed hand grabbed its neck and helf the fox against the tree. Attached to the hand was amale hanyou. Anger filled his golden yes and his silver hair made him look wild. The only thing that wasn't fierce looking about him was his cute little doag ears on the top of his head.  
  
"No, don't kill it ya big bully!" Shippo shouted, jumping on the hanyou's arm and probptly biting him.  
  
The hanyou yelled and flung his arm, letting go of the fox. The fox didn't run, though it could, instead it grabbed Shippo from the arm and ran the the girl. It set him down then turned to the inu-hanyou.  
  
"Don't attck Inu-yasha. He's just a big dummy," Shippo told the fox.  
  
"Wanna say that to my face!" the hanyou, Inu-yasha, yelled.  
  
Ignorring Inu-yasha the fox mind talked to Shippo,'Why not? He attacked me first.'  
  
"I know but i don't think my momma would like it."  
  
After the fox heard that it sniffed the air.  
  
'I don't smell another kitsune.'  
  
Shippo pointed to the young girl,"This is my adoptive mother, Kagome."  
  
When kagome heard her name she bowed. Her eyes opened wide when the fox bowed back.  
  
"Momma, this is..."Shippo paused and looked at the fox.  
  
'Zumi. My name is Zumi.'  
  
"Zumi."  
  
Inu-yasha walked foward and looked at Zumi doing his usual feh. Kagome smiled slightly when she heard a familer slap and "HENTAI." A exterminater stalked through the clearing fallowed by a monk who was rubbing a redend cheek. They both stopped and looked at the white fox.   
  
"Who...what...?" The extrminater couldn't get a thing out.  
  
'Zumi's the name and I'm an artic fox. Who are you?'  
  
Shippo opened his mouth to talk but the extermintater took on a dazed expression.  
  
"It can talk. I'm Sango and this is Miroku," Sango pointed to the monk,"Are you a demon?"  
  
'Yes. I shall show you my true form.' With that a bright light surronded the fox. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light.  
  
"You can look now."  
  
Everyone put their arms down and instead of the fox there was a girl who looked to be twenty. Her long white hair was tipped in gold, along with her tail. Her violet eyes shone softly and were brought out by her light blue kimono. Embroded on the kimono were white leaves.  
  
==========================================================================================  
  
Ok thats the first chapter done. hope everyone likes it. Review and more chapters are to come but please no flaming.  
  
walks around ok i need insperation now waves bye everyone. 


	2. A kidnapped Shippo

Ok everyone no reviews but i was bored in science XP. Anyways i hope this is cool and here it is the second chapter  
  
Disclaimer: flicks lawyers off while cussing 'em out i think that says enough  
  
========================================================================  
  
Laughter filled the air as the little girl ran through a bright and cheerful medow. Her hazel eyes shone with an innocence only a child could have. The girl's hair flew off her sholders as the wind whistled through the flowers. She stopped suddenly and picked the flowers around her, inhaling deeply to capture their sweet scents. The child turned and smiled at the youkai watching over her.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, lord Sesshoumaru!" the young girl ran toward the youkai, a smile of pure joy touched her lips, "I picked these flowers for you."  
  
"Thanks you Rin," Sesshoumaru took the flowers and put them in Ah-Un's bags.  
  
Rin smiled toothly and ran to torture Jaken. He permited himself a rare smile as the little girl laughed and danced in the afternoon sun. Who was that fox? He remembered his dream.  
  
He ran through the forest as fast as his little legs could carry him. Something hit him on the back of the head, sending him sprawling into the mud.  
  
"You cheated," he yelled into the forest canopy.  
  
"Did not, you must be mistaken."  
  
A young kitsune jumped from a tree and landed gracefully, not making a sound, in front of him. She smiled out of the corner of her mouth as she picked up the ball. The kitsune stood half his hight and half his age but she could still wreastle, and win occasionly-though he grudginly admitted it.   
  
"I threw the ball just like you said. I did nothing else."  
  
Her violet eyes shone softly with nothing but slight confidence. A sigh excapt her lips as she tossed the ball up and down. The star on her forehead gleamed in the afternoon sun...  
  
He was destracted from his thoughts when he heard Rin yell. Running faster than the necked human eye could see, What is it? I don't smell a youkai. He finally got there and found Rin lying on the ground. Worry washed over him as he bent to pick up her body.  
  
"Rin..." He asked hesently.  
  
Rin got up before he could pick her up and pointed to a round object on the ground. Her tear streaked face showed only anger-pointed at the object that lay at Sesshoumaru's feet. He scooped it up and found it to be a ball that young children play with. A small flicker of an eyebrow was the only show of reganision he allowed. This is the same ball from the dream...the one I used to paly with! His eyes showed no emotion but he let out a sigh. Zumi, my friend. You're back...but will you reganize me?  
  
"Rin this is a ball you can play with. Go to Jaken he will explain it. I shall be back shortly."  
  
With that he took to the air, looking back once to see that Rin was with Jaken. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to be alone for a bit.  
  
"You can't catch me," Shippo yelled running pas the ancient Bone Eater's well.   
  
"I bet I can," Zumi yelled in reply.  
  
Their laughter rang through Inu-yasha's forest. Shippo ran, his heart racing but he didn't want to stop and rest for fear of Zumi catching him. He looked back and saw only empty forest. He ran into something sold and scolde himself for not paying attention for trees. Shippo looked straight ahead but didn't see bark, he saw apair of silk clad legs. As his eyes traveled upward he saw a familer but menacing armor fallowed by the face of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What do we have here? The human wench's pup," Sesshoumaru's cold voice rang in poor little Shippo's ears making him shake even more. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's eyes took on a gleam that didn't do anything to help shippo and his case of the shakes.  
  
Where is he? Zumi asked herself for what seemed like the thousandth time. She looked around, suddenly alert. She stuck her nose in the air and smelt a very strong presence. She also smelt fear...Shippo's fear. Without thinking she ran into the woods. Jumping to dodge fallen trees and zipping around vines. Her heart was in her throut, the blood pounding in her ears, when she came to a spot where the smell dissapered.   
  
She fell to her knees, tears stinging her eyes. I was to late. I was to late! Sobs over took her body. Zumi had known Shippo for a short time but already he was the young brother she never had. She looked down at a sudden noise. There was a mushroom with two eyes and it was red. She knew instintly it was shippo's warning mushrooms. Zumi got up and ran following the mushrooms. Hold on Shippo, I'm coming!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Alright i hope this doesn't bother you but...CLIFFY!!! ha thats for not reviewing blows raseberry now come on don't be shy tell me if ya liked...if ya didn't don't review light bulb no one's reviewed cause they didn't like tears 


	3. The rescue

Whitewolf -- Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter

Ki -- All thanks too tonomi claps

WW -- Oh ya this is ki ki bows my concense

Ki -- Well forgive us for the crumy fight scene

WW -- We're not very good at those

Both -- Here it is: chapter 3, The Rescue

Disclaimer: sigh no i don't own Inu-yasha or the ohter characters but i do own zumi and if some one wants to take her with out permission...raises claw bears fangs...i think ya know the rest

======================================================================

        Shippo stared out the barred window into the dark, cold night. A noise behind him startled the poor pup. He turned to see it was just a sevent bringing his food. Two days of this, a sigh escaped Shippo's lips, Kagome, Zumi, anybody...help! He stared out the window, this time past the gate into the forest. His eyes caught flashes of white. Zumi He put his hands over his ears at the sudden yelling from the gate.

        Zumi sealthed her sword and looked over the battle field. That was too easy She looked up at the 100ft. gate that surronded the palace. A smirk settled on her face as she jumped over the wall. Zumi's eyes traveled from window to window, searching for a young kitsune. Where is he? Movement in a window caught her eye. A smile lite up her face in joyful brillance. She ran and jumped, landign silently on the window sill.

"Shippo, are you alright?"

        Shippo nodded, tears in his eyes, "I'm a little hungrey but I'm fine."

        Zumi looked through the window into the room. She spotted the food and pointed to it.

:There is food on the table, eat that. I'll be back soon."

"Wa.." Shippo couldn't get out any more before she jumped down. He grundly wne to the table and ate.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the fire place, wondering what could be taking Inu-yasha so long. His thoughts were interupted when he heard screaming coming from the eastern gate. Finally He took his time walking down the elegant hallway. He descended the grand stairway, expecting Inu-yasha to burst in any moment. What he saw wasn't what he predicted.

        That fox! Sesshoumaru didn't blink, though he was surprised, but he looked rather irritated.

"Return Shippo, now!"

"Or what?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, curious to see what she would do.

        There was no answer from her, instead she attacked. She ran at him, ready to slash with her claws. Sesshoumaru watched, slightly amused. She jumped up and slashed at sesshoumaru but not with her claws. The halls rang with the clang of steel on steel. He raised a very cool eyebrow at the kitsune. Who, in turn, jumped back and held the sword in front of her.

        Sesshoumaru looked down at her, sword down and by his side. As he looked there seemed to be twenty (20) fox demons in the entrince way. They attacked alll raising their swords, surprising him. But one kicked him into a wall, putting her sword at his throut.

"Move an inch, I will kill you. Now tell me where Shippo is," the kitsune narrowed her eyes.

"you cheat, Zumi."

======================================================================

WW -- alright everyone that's it...I'm just kidding

Ki -- laughs we got you!

======================================================================

        Zumi's eyes were opened wide and her mouth felt dry. Everything came back: the games, the fights, and excpesially the way she felt. She gulped and droped the sword, backing away she tried to say something but she couldn't speak. Her back hit the wall. Sesshoumaru walked away from the wall to which he was pinned.

"Follow me"

"Why?"

"You wanted to see Shippo, did you not?"

        She followed him up the stairs and through the hall way. He led her to a door and unlocked it. Zumi ran in and picked up up Shippo.

"Shippo!"

"Zumi!"

        The joyful reunion was cut short when Sesshoumaru coughed.

"Let me show you to your rooms." With that he turned and left, expexcting them to follow. Shippo and Zumi looked at one another, curious looks in their eyes. Zumi ran out, Shippo still in her arms.

"Why can't we go home?"

"Because I said so."

        Zumi pouted at his answer and followed him yet again. This wasn't what I planned

======================================================================

WW -- Ok now its over...for now at least. The fourth chapter will come soon...well, thats if you review. Alright bye now waves

Ki -- Review please also waves


End file.
